Shameless
by Angelicheartbeats
Summary: Gilbert wants to try something new in the bedroom...Prumano written for my friend. Smut & Kinks


From the very start he had been hesitant. It had taken him a lot of thinking and adjustment to get use to the situation he was in. There was no turning back now, he realised this the moment he had accepted the offer with arrogance. They had been dating for a little while now and it had quickly made a turn for the sexual side, it was not particularly surprisingly coming from Gilbert. He supposed it was normal to try new things in their relationship, though he would never admit it, the jump from regular vanilla sex to this frightened him a little at first.

However, now the restraints held him close together no matter how much he wriggled around in the bonds, tight cloth tied around his wrists to the bed post prevented him to much movement as it was. He would of sighed if it weren't for the gag in his mouth so he settled for huffing from his nose. There was also a soft tight blindfold wrapped around his eyes, heightening his other senses to the maximum now one of his senses had been eliminated. Locks of his brown hair rested over the cloth, already messy and scattered against it despite no action yet. The man, Lovino, had his chest to the bed; hips high in the air. He was not entirely thrilled with his predicament, whilst he was lacking any clothing on the top half of his body(causing his nipples to rub against the sheets every time he moved which somehow ended up being more sensitive than usual) Gilbert had forced him into a more feminine sets of clothes below.

A short skirt resting against the top of his thighs so you could just see the top of the stockings and were dangerously close to the tightest pair of panties Gilbert must of been able to find. The black lace dug into his shaft, rubbing against it mercilessly almost daring him to harden. He was forced to have his legs spread apart, an annoying metal bar kept them apart. Lovino curled his toes when he felt smooth hands run along his waist until they settled on his hips.

"Hey babe," a familiar mischievous voice said. "You look hella sexy like this," Lovino made an arrogant grunt. He found himself more sensitive as Gilbert's hands slid along his body, as the fingertips ran along the skin; it left tingles of delight. Besides the quiet squeaking of the bed whilst Gilbert moved, the only thing he could hear was the soft breaths and groans as the digits pressed against sensitive areas.

Four fingers leaned up to pinch his nipples, squeezing and twisting them until he began to shift and groan causing Gilbert to grin from ear to ear.

"You like this don't you bitch? You're so sensitive here..." he whispered close to the smaller man's ear. With his words he gave one of the pink nubs a particularly hard tug. Lovino writhed under his touch, groaning loudly against the gag. The taller man snickered and ran his hands up his partner's body, grasping hold of the gag and pulling it from his lips. "I want you hear you Lovi,"

"Bastard..." was the first thing he uttered. Gilbert only laughed, rubbing the nipple with his hand that was still there. "-Fuck,"

Gilbert's lips pressed against his back, kissing down from his neck to the rim of the skirt. His hands followed his lips and they ran up Lovino's thighs and caressed the soft skin. The touches caused his lower regions to stir beneath the lace, he so badly wanted to feel the warm hands on his half-hard mast and bring him to orgasm but he knew he wouldn't get that any time soon. He tried to muffle the soft moans that leaked from his mouth as he felt Gilbert's tongue along his inner thighs.

"I said I want to hear you," he responded to Lovino's resistance. He didn't however, he didn't oblige and he was punished with a slap on his ass. This shocked him, he jumped in surprise as the hand smacked him hard, it wasn't exactly painful although it shocked him. Things started to move a bit quicker as the bound man hesitantly let moans tumble out of his mouth, his partner tucked the skirt into itself and began to caress his ass.

He pulled at the panties, pulling them tighter against his pulsing cock now begging to be freed. Whilst he held it up he gave another firm smack to his bare cheek and followed it by rubbing the cloth over his throbbing need.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled at the albino man whom gave his infamous laugh. Though once again to his surprise, when Gilbert ran his other hand through his hair all he did was push the man's face deep into the pillow. The other hand ran all over his thighs after letting go of the panties before finally tugging them down.

"For being so slutty, look at you! I've barely even touched your cock and you're already so hard, you must like being treat like a whore," he taunted. Lovino couldn't help but be relieved when his manhood was set free from the confines and was allowed to barely touch his stomach. He let go of his love's hair and ran both hands over the man's ass. He spread the cheeks to reveal the puckering hole that lay before him. It was such an arousing sight. "Don't get so eager my Lovi, we've only just begun,"

Although he couldn't hear it, he could hear the slosh of lubrication being splattered onto fingers. One of the lubricated digits found its way to the tight hole and pushed in. Lovino gasped and winced slightly at the intrusion. It was always a little uncomfortable until he found his sweet spo- "Ah!" There. Gilbert had curled two fingers inside him and pressed them against his prostate; mercilessly rubbing and thrusting the fingers against that spot.

Lovino moaned as another digit was added and the three stretched him apart, he panted softly as Gilbert deemed him ready. Though he wasn't expecting what was to come. He was expecting a thick dick to spread his insides but instead he felt something more cold and less alive push into his asshole. He groaned as it was slid inside him.

"You're going to do me a favour before you get what you want babe," he laughed, unzipping and tugging his length out. He stroked the shaft a couple times to make sure he was nice and hard before making his way over to Lovino's lips. At first he refused when he felt the wet tip press against his lips. He spluttered as his nose was pinched forcing his mouth to open, in the end he decided it was better just to obey and put his mouth around the hot length.

It startled the poor man when he heard the flicking of a switch and a buzzing noise. What he thought was just a dildo turned out to be a vibrator and it began to buzz against his prostate causing him to moan around the shaft in his mouth. Gilbert shivered at the wonderful vibrations around him as Lovino moaned. He would of glared at the white-haired man if it wasn't for the blindfold around his eyes. The vibrations coming from his ass were making it hard for him to suck on what was in his mouth but he continued nonetheless until eventually he noticed Gilbert buck his hips slightly.

He would orgasm soon, he had realised. Still grinning he bucked his hips into his mouth, feeling his stomach churn. With a low moan he climaxed in Lovino's mouth, the man spluttered as the hot cum filled his mouth, it dribbled down his lips as he made a desperate attempt to swallow between gasps and moans.

With slight hesitation, Gilbert turned off the vibrator and slid it out from Lovino causing him to whine involuntarily from the gaping space it left behind. He heard him snicker when he whined and instantly he shut up and growled at him. Grabbing the excess lube, he lathered himself up with it before pressing against the open hole, ready for something to fill it. Quicker than usual, he pushed in and Lovino could only let out a groan, it hurt a bit still but that was a given.

"Mmm Lovi, you're so hot inside," he groaned, not leaving much time for the other to adjust to the thickness. He grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him against him as he thrust in and out of his ass. He groaned and hissed before finally Gilbert had adjusted to hit his sweet spot once again causing him to moan loudly.

They went through several rounds, several positions until Gilbert climaxed inside for the final time. Slowly he pulled out and let the cum dribble down Lovino's thighs. Lovingly he untied him and pulled him into his arms, embracing him in a snuggle.

"Idiot..."

"You love it,"


End file.
